Cobaan atau Karma?
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: Gaara itu preman sekolah yang katanya gak ada takutnya sama apapun. Tapi kok, dia takut patah hati ya?/ SasuSaku, GaaSaku


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan teman-temannya masih milik Om **Masashi Kishimoto** , tapi cerita ini cuma milik saya ( **Bang Kise Ganteng** ) xD

 **Warning!**

AU, OoC (berat), typo(s), GaJe, Bahasa gak baku, EyD (patut dipertimbangkan), etc _._

[Gaara., Sakura H., Sasuke U.]

GaaSakuSasu : 16 tahun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Happy Reading, minna-san_ ^_^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara itu preman sekolah yang gak ada takutnya sama apapun. Ketenarannya sebagai tukang _malakin_ orang sudah diketahui bahkan oleh guru-guru sekalian. Harta? Datengin aja rumahnya, lo bakal lihat ada istana megah di jaman modern begini. Tapi gak tau deh, tuh anak dapet tabi'at _malakin_ orang dari mana.

Soal tampang? Jangan salah, biarpun beralis botak begitu, Gaara tetap tampan kok. Nilai? Gak perlu ditanya, dia selalu masuk rangking 5 besar setiap tahun dengan nilai di atas _Kriteria Ketuntasan Maksimum._

Lo mau tanya apa lagi?

Akhlak?

Nah, kalau yang ini masih diragukan, _sih!_

Cewek?

Coba _deh_ , lo pada jalan beriringan sama Gaara. Lo bakalan liat para bidadari berjejer rapi di jalan tol _plus_ dengan wajah merah merona hanya demi melihat si anak bungsu Sabaku itu.

Mulai dari yang nenek-nenek, janda, ibu-ibu, mahasiswi, sampe anak kecil pun bakal _klepek-klepek_ kena' kedipan mautnya.

Enak banget kan?

Nah beda lo, beda juga Gaara.

Gaara lagi _baper_ gara-gara si Doi pujaan hatinya lagi _pedekate_ sama musuh bebuyutannya. Itu, yang muka triplek ketua geng gak jelas dari kelas sebelah.

Bayangin _deh_ , gimana kalo gebetan lo naksir sama musuh lo. _Man_ , Gaara udah naksir dia dari lahir, _tjuy._

Oke, cukup! Itu berlebihan banget. Tapi sumvah demi alisnya yang gak akan pernah tumbuh, Gaara udah naksir Doi lama banget.

 _Ntu_ cewe' sebenarnya kagak cantik-cantik amat. _Body_ -nya juga gak _aduhai_. Tapi, oh _My God,_ matanya bisa buat Gaara gigitin meja waktu lihatnya.

Kebayang gak _sih_ , gimana ekspresi orang-orang waktu lihat Gaara gigitin meja.

Aneh, lucu, _sexy (?) –_ Oh, oke _,_ lupakan yang terakhir karena itu cuma anggapan para cewek di kelasnya. _Yeah_ bisa dibilang _fansgirl_ -nya gitu.

Tapi berhari-hari ini Gaara galau gara-gara Sakura –gebetannya– dimonopoli terus-terusan sama si muka _telenan_ , Sasuke. Ituloh, yang cucunya Mbah Madara. Ho'oh, yang anaknya Tante Mikoto sama Om Fugaku. Iya, yang adiknya Kak Itachi.

Bayangin saja, mulai dari pergi sekolah bareng, makan siang di kantin bareng, sampe pulang sekolah pun si bungsu Uchiha itu selalu nempel ama Sakura. Kaya' surat sama perangko. Lengket amat.

Tau deh kalo _ntu_ cowo' naksir juga ama Sakura, bahkan dari dulu Gaara juga udah tau. Secara, Sakura itu imut-imut gimana gitu. Punya tutur kata yang baik. Sifatnya juga lemah lembut. Tapi gak gitu juga kaleee.

Pikirin perasaan Gaara _dong!_

Biar bagaimanapun, _kokoro_ Gaara masih bisa merasakan sakit akibat ulah Uchiha itu, walaupun gak terlalu.

Tapi bukan Gaara namanya kalo gak bisa kalahin Uchiha muka papan itu. Tentu saja Gaara tidak mau kalah _pamor_ sama Sasuke yang katanya tak kalah keren dari Gaara yang bisa bikin cewe-cewe semaput ini, apalagi ini mengenai cewek incarannya.

Bahkan jika mempertahankan Sakura harus ada pertumpahan darah antara Sabaku dan Uchiha, maka Gaara akan siap sedia melakukannya, –begitulah tekad Gaara dalam hati.

 _Lebay?_ –Mulai dari sekarang itu adalah prinsip keturunan Sabaku yang baru saja ditambah oleh Gaara.

…

…

Matahari di atas sana sudah sangat terik membakar bumi. Tapi demi bisa mengajak Sakura pulang bareng, Gaara rela kepanasan.

Sesekali pemuda tampan tanpa alis itu melirik arloji atau melihat ke dalam sekolah, memastikan sang gadis pujaan hati sudah keluar dari sana atau belum. Walaupun ia sudah capek dan lehernya sudah pegal di tambah keringat membanjiri wajahnya, namun Gaara tetap setia menunggu sang pujaan hati.

Dan akhirnya, pucuk dicinta, ulampun tiba.

Sakura sedang berjalan keluar dari sekolahan (sendirian), tanpa ada Sasuke yang menemani. Dan ini merupakan kesempatan emas yang tidak boleh disia-siakan oleh Gaara.

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah berdehem, biar terlihat _macho_ gitu di depan Sakura.

"Ehm," sang gadis berambut gulali itu serta merta menoleh ke samping ketika mendengar suara deheman yang sengaja dibuat _sexy_ di sebelahnya. "Kok belum pulang?" Tanya Gaara kalem, sambil mencuri langkah mendekat ke samping Sakura.

"Eh, Gaara- _kun_ ," Sakura tersenyum. "Iya nih, baru aja selesai belajar tambahan." Tambahnya lagi. Gaara mengangguk kalem sambil bibirnya ber'oh' ria. "Gaara- _kun_ , kok belum pulang?" tanya si gadis gulali lagi.

"Itu… _uhm_ , aku lagi nungguin Temari- _nee_ , tapi kayaknya udah pulang," jawab Gaara sambil sok-sok lirik ke dalam sekolah. Padahal _sih_ , Temari udah diusir pulang olehnya sejak tadi. Ya begitulah Gaara, demi membuat rencananya semulus jalan tol, ia bahkan rela menyuruh Temari pulang naik angkot, dengan uang jajannya yang dikorbankan untuk kakak tercintanya itu. "Kamu sendirian, pulang bareng aku aja yuk!"

Sakura tampak terkejut, tapi tetap melempar senyum pada Gaara. "Tapi aku nunggu Sasuke- _kun,"_ jawabnya.

Gaara bersunggut-sunggut dalam hati ketika nama Sasuke kembali disebut oleh bibir gadis pujaannya itu. _Sasuke lagi, Sasuke lagi._

"Udah gak apa-apa." Jawab Gaara dengan nada bete' yang gak bisa disembunyikan. "Dia kan udah gede', bisa pulang sendiri." Gerutunya sambil menyeret Sakura menuju motor matiknya. "Nih, pake, biar gak kepanasan," ujar Gaara sambil menyodorkan helm untuk Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu masih terlihat ragu saat mengambil helm yang disodorkan Gaara dengan sedikit memaksa itu.

Pasalnya, ia telah janji dengan Sasuke kalau akan menunggu pemuda Uchiha itu diluar sekolah saat jam pelajaran tambahan berakhir.

"Tapi gak apa-apa nih, Gaara- _kun_? Nanti kalau Kak Temari belum pulang gimana?" tanya Sakura sebelum duduk di belakang Gaara. Pemuda dengan tattoo Ai itu sudah melajukan sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan konstan di jalanan protocol.

"Bisa naik angkot, kok!" jawab Gaara enteng. Matanya melirik Sakura melalui kaca spion ketika tubuh kecil gadis itu menyandar di bahunya.

 _Duh… Sakura gak tau ya, kalau Gaara udah gemetaran?_

* * *

Sepeda motor yang direm itu membuat suara decitan pelan pada aspal. Sang pemuda langsung membuka helm-nya ketika penumpang di belakang tubuhnya berdiri tepat di samping kirinya. Mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Haruno.

Sakura membuka helm tersebut lalu menyerahkannya pada Gaara. "Makasih ya, Gaara- _kun_. Repot-repot nganterin aku." Ujar Sakura. Tak lupa ia tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Lagian inikan sekali-kali." _–bahkan tiap hari pun aku rela._

Sakura kembali melempar senyum manisnya sebelum izin masuk ke dalam rumah. Gaara masih memperhatikan punggung kecil itu sebelum menyalakan mesin motornya ketika Sakura telah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Tanpa sadar, bibirnya terangkat. Membentuk sebuah kurva yang tak pernah luntur bahkan sampai ia tiba di rumah. Membuat kedua saudaranya melihat sang pemuda dengan tatapan aneh.

"Dia gila, ya?" tanya Temari pada Kankurou yang tengah memasangkan kaki pada boneka kayunya.

"Mungkin," jawab pria itu tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun perhatiannya dari boneka kayu kesayangannya. Temari menghela nafas melihat kedua adiknya, yang sangat aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya di sekolah, Gaara berjalan bangga menuju bangkunya. Senyum di wajahnya sudah luntur tergantikan wajah dingin dan datar miliknya. Topeng agar para kaum hawa yang agresif itu tak mengganggunya dengan teriakan cetar membahana mereka.

Binar giok miliknya yang senantiasa mengumbar aura _'jangan dekat-dekat kalau masih sayang uang'_ berubah dengan cepat begitu melihat sang gadis musim semi berjalan masuk ke kelasnya. Sesekali gadis itu tersenyum kepada para siswa yang memanggil atau sekedar bersiul-siul menggoda.

Netra klorofilnya jatuh pada Gaara yang duduk di pojok ruangan, yang kini sedang pura-pura tak mengacuhkan keberadaannya dan malah asik memainkan boneka Rakun kecil miliknya yang dibuat oleh Kankurou kemarin.

"Hai, Gaara- _kun_?" sapanya ramah. Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya, tersenyum menatap Sakura. Pandangan emerald gadis itu bergulir, menatap benda yang ada di pegangan Gaara. "Apa itu?"

Manik senada milik mereka saling bersiborok sebelum mata Gaara menggerling menatap boneka Rakun di tangannya.

"Aa, ini, Kankurou iseng-iseng buat boneka ini, terus dikasih ke aku," ujarnya sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi benda di tangannya. "Kamu suka?" tanya Gaara begitu melihat ekspresi Sakura. Sakura tanpa sadar mengangguk antusias sebelum nyengir kuda karena malu. "Yaudah, nih, buat kamu aja."

"Eh?" Alis _pink_ Sakura saling bertautan ketika Gaara malah menyerahkan boneka Rakun kecil yang begitu unyu-unyu di mata Sakura. "Gak apa-apa nih, Gaara- _kun_?" Gaara menggeleng –pelan dan seketika tersenyum ketika tangan dengan jari-jari lentik milik Sakura meraih boneka itu sebelum mengelusnya perlahan.

"Makasih, ya?" ujarnya lagi, dengan senyum menawan yang ingin membuat Gaara meloncat kegirangan dari jendela kelasnya ini. "Oh iya, nanti istirahat ke kantin bareng yuk, Gaara- _kun._ " Ujar gadis itu lagi, seakan menegaskan tujuannya datang ke sini. "Sasuke _-kun_ yang mengajakmu bergabung?"

Lelaki berambut merah bata itu kontan melunturkan senyumnya ketika nama Sasuke lagi-lagi di sebut gadis pujaannya. "Sasuke?" gumamnya tak suka. Sakura kembali mengangguk antusias, tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Gaara. "Buat apa?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah bata itu kembali.

"Hum~ aku juga gak tau sih." Ujar gadis itu lagi. Kerutan di dahi lebarnya membuat Gaara sadar kalau Sakura gak tau apa-apa tentang hal ini. "Eh, udah dulu ya, Gaara- _kun_. Udah mau bel, _jaa naa!"_

Gadis itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas pergi ke kelasnya. Mereka emang gak sekelas, bahkan dari tahun pertama sejak Gaara mengenal gadis itu. Kebetulan saja, saat itu mereka berada di kelompok yang sama saat MOS.

Sakura itu merupakan cewek periang dan supel, yang membuatnya cepat akrab dengan orang lain, termasuk Gaara yang terkenal preman ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Anko- _sensei_ , sang guru biologi yang paling disiplin di sekolahnya itu memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran dengan atmosfir yang melanda kelas ini.

…

…

…

Gaara lekas memasukkan semula peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas lalu bergegas menuju kantin, -tempat janjiannya dengan Sakura.

 _Jade_ dengan pandangan malas miliknya melirik seisi kantin sebelum memaku dua sosok yang sedang asik berceloteh di meja pojok. Dengan langkah berat, pemuda ber _tattoo_ Ai itu menghampiri dua manusia berbeda _gender_ tersebut lalu duduk di depan keduanya.

Sakura yang paling antusias di sini dibandingakan dua makhluk yang berada di depan dan di samping kanannya.

"Hai, Gaara- _kun_. Kukira kau tidak datang?" gadis beriris emerald itu lebih dulu memcahkan suasana hening di antara mereka. "Kok malah diam sih, kalian?" merasa tak dihiraukan oleh dua makhluk ini, Sakura bertanya pelan sambil melempar pandang ke arah keduanya. "Sasuke- _kun_ …"

"Hn." Sahut pemuda Uchiha itu sambil memberi seulas senyum tipis pada gadis pujaannya. Sasuke diam-diam menyeringai dalam hati ketika merasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk rencananya. "Ada apa, sayang?"

Wajah Sakura kontan merona merah ketika Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang di depan Gaara. Sakura yakin, wajahnya sudah merah padam sekarang ketika tangan lelaki itu merangkul bahunya mesra.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa melotot dan menggeram keras dalam hati.

Kurang ajar bangetkan si Sasuke-teme ini merangkul gadisnya di depan matanya. Ingin cari mati apa?

Tapi Gaara tetap mencoba sabar, ia harus menahan tangannya yang bahkan sudah sangat gatal ingin menonjok wajah songong dibuat-buat Sasuke. Setidaknya, Gaara harus jaga imej di depan Sakura.

"Hei, Uchiha, apa kau tidak punya malu, seenaknya menyentuh Sakura di muka umum." Ucap Gaara menyindir perilaku Sasuke yang seperti memanas-manasinya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak mengacuhkan perkataan Gaara barusan. Malah, dengan kurang ajarnya, pemuda Uchiha itu mencium dengan gemas pipi _chubby_ Sakura, sebelum melempar seringai mengejek padanya.

"Ih, Sasuke- _kun_ , apaan sih? Kan malu, tau. Mana ada Gaara-kun lagi di sini…." Gadis itu mencubit pinggang pria di sampingnya, membuat Sasuke seketika berjengit. Mereka mulai tenggelam dalam dunia masing-masing melupakan keberadaan pemuda berambut merah itu di depan keduanya.

Gaara berdehem keras-keras guna menyadarkan dua sejoli yang tampak sedang dimabuk asmara. "Kalian berdua… apa hubungan kalian?"

Gaara mulai waswas dengan perkataan selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan kedua orang ini untuknya, terlebih lagi rona merah yang menjalar di pipi putihnya.

"Uhm…" gadis itu bergumam, tampak malu-malu. "Aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ … kami adalah sepasang kekasih." Dan diakhiri dengan senyuman manis yang begitu menohok Gaara. Sasuke mengangkat dagu bangga dengan bibir tersungging. Merasa menang begitu melihat wajah _shock_ Gaara.

Sedangkan pemuda tanpa alis itu masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucap oleh bi bibir tipis gadis di depannya.

Oh Tuhan, ini cobaan, atau karma karena sikap tak bermoralnya selama ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

a/n:

Lagi mencoba bangkit dari wb dan jadilah karya absurd seperti ini. Sebenarnya sih udah lama ada di Netbook, cuma belum sempat publish. Akhirnya setelah di edit sana-sini, dan menggunakan kalimat yang, yeah, semoga aja gak jadi _disaste_ r dan dapat memuaskan ya, haha.

Bye, sampai jumpa di fiction absurd saya yang lainnya

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Sasuke menatap tidak suka Sakura yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Gadis yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu menjalin hubungan dengannya itu dengan wajah watados langsung duduk di sampingnya. Tak lupa dengan senyum yang berhasil membuat Sasuke terpikat.

"Masih marah?" suara gadis itu mengudara, membuat Sasuke membuang muka ke samping, memilih menatap dunia dengan langit luas di atas sana. "Duh, Sasuke- _kun_ , aku kan udah bilang, aku cuma dianterin aja sama Gaara- _kun_ , udah gitu aja, gak ngapain-ngapain lagi." ujarnya dengan binar emerald-nya memandang Sasuke dengan serius.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke gak masalah pacar _pink_ -nya ini mau pulang ama siapapun, asalkan jangan dengan pemuda beralis botak satu itu.

Gaara itu preman tukang ngibulin orang, Sakura yang polos begini bisa bahaya kalau dekat-dekat dengannya. Apalagi, Gaara itu punya perasaan khusus pada kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide nista terbit di fikiran Sasuke, membuatnya menyeringai licik.

"Oke, aku maafin. Asalkan kamu mau ngajak Gaara kumpul bareng kita di kantin." Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap manic hijau Sakura.

Sakura sendiri hanya bisa mengernyitkan alis. Buat apa Sasuke ngajakin Gaara. Yang Sakura tau, Sasuke gak suka kalau ada orang ketiga disaat mereka sedang berdua. Bisa jadi syeiton katanya. Bahkan Naruto sering diusir olehnya kalau mengganggu.

Tapi, demi mendapat permintaan maaf dari Sasuke, Sakura langsung ngacir ke kelas Gaara untuk mengajaknya pergi ke kantin bersama.

…

…

Sasuke melirik arloji yang melingkar indah di tangannya. Sudah terhitung sepuluh menit lamanya, namun Sakura belum kembali juga.

Sasuke makin dongkol. Apa Sakura digoda dengan preman cacingan berambut merah itu sampe gak berani kembali?

Namun, baru saja Sasuke akan menyusul kekasih hatinya, Sakura udah nongol duluan di depan pintu. Onyx Sasuke memicing begitu melihat boneka Rakun kecil yang sedang di elus-elus penuh cinta oleh gadisnya.

"Dari siapa tuh?" Tanya Sasuke ketus. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan emerald-nya yang berbinar gembira.

"Ini dari Gaara _-kun._ Cantikkan, Sasuke- _kun!"_

Sasuke _envy_ berat, terbukti dari wajahnya. Dalam sekejap, Sakura bisa berubah hanya karena boneka jelek yang mirip pemiliknya itu.

"Oh," jawabnya pelan. "Pantesan jelek." Ujarnya lagi.

"Eh, apa Sasuke- _kun?"_

Tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke kembali duduk di kursinya sambil menopang dagu. Sesekali matanya memperhatikan Sakura lewat ekor mata, sebelum menatap penuh benci boneka di tangan gadisnya.

Hm, lihat saja. Sasuke pasti akan menyingkirkan benda sialan itu nanti. Dan yang pertama, Sasuke harus menyingkirkan Gaara dulu.

Hahaha! Batin Sasuke tertawa nista.


End file.
